It's Time
by HerosReprise
Summary: When Videl goes into premature labour, the only person around to help her is her simple minded father-in-law Goku Son, well that is until he calls in some help. Goku will soon learn that galactic pirates, killer androids and Majin demons are nothing in comparison to a fiery, hormonal woman about to deliver a baby Saiyan. (Featuring: Vegeta and Bulla among others) TWO PARTS
1. Part One

_**A/N:**__ So I should be doing a million other things but this story keeps eluding me. I just had to write it up. Please note the concepts and ideas in this story are all original. If you have read something similar then that is by coincidence only._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything from DBZ or otherwise. _

_I'd love some reviews for this badboy, let me know what you think.__** Enjoy…**_

* * *

_**It's Time**_

_Part One_

* * *

Dende sat at his usual post on the lookout, deep in meditation, his brow creasing slightly as he sensed an unusual disturbance in air.

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked, unable to sense the minute details of the Earth he used when he was Guardian.

Dende opened his eyes and smiled turning to the older Namekian.

"It's time," Dende proclaimed.

"You're sure?" Piccolo questioned as he prepared to make his decent to the Earth. He did not need a reply, he knew it was true. A hint of a grin present on his face.

It was time.

* * *

Chi-Chi returned from the spare bedroom into the kitchen where she found her husband stalking over the meal set up on the dining room table.

"Goku! You're home," she greeted and skipped over to kiss his cheek, "I thought you would have still been training, well into the afternoon?"

He slid his arm around her back in greeting, delighted by her good mood. "I was, but Goten never showed up, he was supposed to meet me an hour ago."

"You know that boy," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "Probably off causing mischief with Trunks."

Goku chuckled. The early teens were unsurprisingly more of a worry now than they were as kids. If only they were encouraging each other to train harder rather than make trouble they probably could have surpassed their fathers by now.

Goku, scratched at the back of his head, "Oh well, I'll train with him later."  
At least Goku was more forgiving than Vegeta on the matter.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, noting Chi-Chi was dressed nicely and not in her usual 'around the house wear.'

"Yes, I just have to drop by the town centre and pick up more supplies for Videl, that girl is having some awfully weird cravings," Chi-Chi said as she pulled out a shopping list to show him.

"I don't even think you would eat some of this stuff, now that's saying something," Chi-Chi teased.

Goku had expected Chi-Chi would be a little more pessimistic after basically being assigned as Videl's slave for the next few days. But it seemed she found it rather easy to keep the end product in mind.

All Goku needed to do these days was bring up the subject of grandchildren and Chi-Chi was immediately happy and content. Married life had never been so easy. Well for Goku anyway, Gohan's marriage was another story.

"Ok, well do you want a lift in or will you just take the hover car?" Goku asked.

"I'll go in the car. You better stay here in case she wakes up. She's just having a rest in the spare room right now."

Goku made a face at this, a little apprehensive about being alone with Videl. He had witnessed her yelling Gohan's ear off enough times to know that pregnant women were not ones you could calm down with ease. It was strange because he never remembered Chi-Chi being like that when she was pregnant although she was usually quite feisty so perhaps he had just not noticed.

"Ok," he said lightly and turned his attention back to the full spread set out on the kitchen table.

"Goku, don't even think about it, I made this meal for Videl," Chi-Chi warned, following his obvious train of thought.

"You mean all of this is just for her?" he asked shocked and a little disappointed.

"She will be hungry when she wakes up and I didn't know you were coming back so early."

The girl was apparently eating with her Saiyan child's appetite, which was unsurprising but unusual to watch. Especially for Goku who had never before had to fight over the last portion of pork ribs at the dinner table.

Goku whined a little, "When is Gohan coming back?"  
Not that Gohan could moderate the temperamental girl all that well. She'd usually just start yelling at him and he would end up digging himself into a deeper hole when he tried to lighten her mood or alleviate whatever seemed to bother her. But at least he copped the brunt of it more than the rest of the Sons.

"When he finishes his big conference he'll be right back, it's only a few days Goku, you're hardly here anyway," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at his childishness. She had to laugh though at the innocent look in his eyes as he looked over the plentiful meal set out in front of him.

As she headed for the door Chi-Chi waved back, "There's an emergency lasagne in the fridge you goof, I'm not that cruel."

Goku's eyes widened, "Oh thanks Chi, you're the best." He grinned brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, behave until I get back please," she responded modestly and uncapsulized her small hovercraft before leaving.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he looked out the window to his office. He was over it, all the business, the conferencing, the meetings; he had had enough.

He purposefully aimed to stuff as much of this corporate stuff as he could into recent months so that he could easily gain a few months off to be with Videl when the baby was to come.

You'd think he would be enjoying escaping from his terrifying pregZilla of a wife for a few days straight as he was on the other side of the planet on business, but no.

He was feeling homesick, missing his wife, mood swings or not. Videl wasn't as bad as Goten seemed to make out anyway, not that he needed to justify his marriage to a 13 year old. Sure she was moody and aggressive, but Gohan knew she wasn't really like that in her heart.

He wanted to be home, in their little house built next to his parents. He wanted to start painting the baby's room and setting up all the Capsule baby equipment Bulma had gifted them. He wanted to be with his family.

The window was looking awfully tempting. He calculated that if he left now he could be back home in two hours tops.

Very tempting indeed.

* * *

"Chi-Chi?" Videl called as she scurried out of the spare room and into the lounge catching Goku licking a lasagne dish clean from any scraps, smudges of sauce all over his face.

He put the dish down when he noticed her, "She just went into town for supplies, she'll be back in a little while," he explained.

"Oh," Videl sighed a little disappointed.

She had on a loose thick dress with track pants underneath, yet she still felt utterly uncomfortable. And to think, she still had another month of this.

"Are you hungry?" Goku asked and nicely as possible trying hard not to accidentally upset her. When Gohan asked a similar question he had apparently, and not even to his own knowledge, made a mockery of her weight gain, to which she threw a fit at.

"Not really," she frowned, she usually was hungry right about now but instead she just felt a little queasy.

She sat down slowly on a wooden chair at the table and looked at the lovely home cooked meal in front of her.

Videl recognised in her extremely temperamental state that she was not exhibiting the appropriate level of gratitude towards Chi-Chi and the rest of Gohan's family for all they had been doing for her and she made a mental note to thank them all properly when this was all over.

Gohan too for that matter, he had been so good to her. But for some reason Videl just felt like yelling at everyone all the time. She hoped this aggressive nature was not indicative of the personality of the child inside of her.

Videl hated it when Gohan was away, even if she was mad at him for no reason. She just wanted him around. She needed him to help her through all of this craziness. She loved him.

Goku walked over slowing making calculated steps as he collected a cushion from their one small couch and he placed it behind Videl's back, so she would be a little more comfortable propped up against the chair.

She smiled at the kind gesture, "Thank you," she uttered.

"Don't mention it," Goku replied and thought about picking at some of the sushi rolls set in a plate on the table in front of her.

"What time is it?" Videl asked, a little groggily.

Goku didn't really know how to tell the time on an analogue clock display but he took a look at the position of the sun outside and knew.

A strange skill to have, but it was handy when he was out training and he had promised Chi-Chi he would come home by a certain time.

"About 2:30pm" Goku replied.

"Really, I slept for so long then, but I feel so fatigued," Videl rubbed her fingers at her temples.

"Does that usually happen?" Goku asked.

"No, usually I can just sleep like a log for hours. Gohan has had to wake me up a few times, freaking out that I was so unresponsive," Videl smiled at the memory of Gohan being so worried about her.

The two were silent for a little while as Videl was deep in thought. Emotionally she was starting to feel quite relaxed, which was new. But she couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm.

"Ahh Videl…" Goku disrupted her from her train of thought.

"WHAT!?" she snarled back.

Goku held his hands up in surrender, wondering what he said.

"It's just you seem really pale and you are sweating, Are you ok?"

Videl growled. She had had enough of everyone commenting on her appearance. If they want to try carrying a baby around in their wombs for 9 months and look perfect then good luck to them.

She got up to find a mirror and checked her skin. Goku was right, her face was horrible. All pale and clammy, 'Gross,' she thought.

"I'm fine Goku," she growled and wiped her face with her sleeve, 'I probably just need a longer sleep,' she thought.

As she walked back over to her chair to attempt the long process of sitting down again she stumbled on her own feet falling into the corner of the table, bringing it down with her as she approached the floor.

She didn't feel the impact of the hard wood floor though, and as she opened her eyes Goku was holding onto her and trying to get her carefully back on her feet.

"Whoa there. I didn't realise you were planning on taking a trip?" Goku chuckled, placing her upright but continuing to support her shoulders.

The table leg had collapsed and food was spread everywhere. The situation shocked Videl quite suddenly.

"I'm so sorry about the table," Videl began to cry uncontrollably, "What have I done!?"

"Hey, hey, don't cry Videl, it's just a table. Hey, me and Gohan used to break stuff all the time in this house, one time he was studying in the living room and-" he stopped when he noticed it.

"And what?" Videl asked, feeling desperate to hear the end of a story involving Gohan.

"Ahhh, Uh…" Goku mumbled. He was staring at the ground below Videl.

"What!?" she followed his eyes to the floor where she noticed a small puddle of water forming. She touched at her trackpants which were dampened. "But, but, it's too early?"

"What's too early? Videl did you wet yourself?" Goku asked. Shielding his torso at the same time since she would probably hit him for that suggestion.

"My- My water broke," she stuttered.

"Your what?"

"My water broke, I'm going into labour, th- the baby is coming"

"The baby? But Chi-Chi said it wasn't due for another month"

A sharp pain in her stomach made her reel over and utter a small cry.  
"Oh, Chi-Chi _said_ did she? Well I guess she must be master of the universe. I _said_ the baby is coming, so the baby is coming!" Videl snapped.

Goku's apprehension rose again, as he tried to think through what it was he could do.

He hadn't been there when Chi-Chi went into labour, both times. How was he supposed to know what to do?

"I'll get you to a hospital then," Goku suggested changing his position so he was supporting Videl's back rather than her shoulders so that he could carry her if she needed.

Videl had a horrible image pop into her mind of her being carried through the air whilst the baby being born mid-flight would fall away, several hundred metres to the ground.

"No, No don't do that," she shook her head trying to get that image away.

"No, it's fine, I'll just use my instant transmission," not that he knew where the hospital was.

"No Goku," Videl pleaded, "I'm not going to a hospital. I'm a celebrity around here! Do you know how many reporters would be camped out around my room or worse, in my face if I go to a hospital? And worse, I can't have people knowing my baby is going to be born with a tail. We'll never here the end of it, no way!"

"But… well… what were you _planning_ on doing?" Goku asked.

"Chi-Chi organised a doctor to come here, the number is on the fridge, just- just call them," Videl panted a little as another sharp pain fluttered through her body.

"Ok, hang on," Goku grabbed the throw rug from the couch, hoping it wasn't sentimentally important to Chi-Chi, and spread it on the floor away from all of the food and broken dishes.

He helped Videl onto the floor and placed the remaining couch cushions behind her to prop her up.

"Ahhh," she winced from the pain and looked at the fridge again, reminding Goku to make the call.

"I'll just be a sec," Goku got up in a panic, snatching the slip of paper from the refrigerator and reaching for the only phone in the house, "Ok I got it."

Being a little startled Goku accidentally pressed the button too hard causing the phone to shatter in his hand.

"OH NO!" Goku shouted at hundreds of broken pieces metal and plastic in his hands, 'not another one,' he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Videl shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes, when I get nervous I can't control some of my strength," Goku admitted sheepishly.

Videl scowled at him but turned her concentration back to her contractions.

"Goku, you have to do something!" she cried.

"Ok, I know, I'll instant transmission to Chi-Chi and she will know what-"

"NO!" Videl refused, "Don't leave me, I swear to Kami, if you leave me…"

"But Videl, I'll be right back and-"

"NO!" her voice was becoming demonic.

…

Goku was frightened now, to say the least. "Ok, I won't leave," he promised.

'There must be another way I can get Gohan or Chi-Chi,' he thought to himself.

"Goku!" Videl screamed out, "Can't you help me out here? Tell me how to breathe or something?"

'If she needed help to breathe she would die, that's just silly Videl,' Goku thought, 'She's obviously distressed.'

"Hey that's it," Goku said, as he stepped away from her into an open space in the room.

"What's it? Can you call Gohan?" Videl asked through her breaths.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and radiated his ki.

The distress signal. All the Z fighters had agreed on a signal, where they would flare their ki three times fast, three times slow and three times fast again. Like Morse code only with energy. Gohan would surely feel the signal, wherever he was and would come back as quickly as possible.

This signal was to be used in absolute emergencies when the fighters would require some help. If this wasn't an emergency Goku would have to wonder what is.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Can't you quit being a moron for ONE SECOND and see that I NEED YOU TO HELP ME, YOU IDIOTIC DROPBEAT LUNATIC?!"

Goku powered down immediately, he didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting on a bench at the park nearest Capsule Corp watching his three year old daughter chase around a bunch of wild ducks. He was trying to figure out what was worse. Bulla's incessant crying he had to endure all the year before or this knew mock maturity the toddler now thought she had. Nagging at her father to take her here and there, it was exhausting.

'Just like your mother,' he thought as the girl stood swishing her poufy dress poking her tongue out at the bird that seemed to have bested her.

She stomped back over towards Vegeta, a familiar scowl on her face.

'Here we go,' he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Daddy," she frowned, "I can't catch him." She pointed at the bird which was grooming itself in a way that you could tell was in mockery.

"And why do you say that?" Vegeta asked in his regular tone. He had not conformed along with Trunks, Bulma and her parents who all insisted on talking to the heiress in patronising baby drabble. She may be young but she was still a Saiyan, and Vegeta would treat her like one.

"Becoz I twied," she stomped her foot to dramatize her frustration.

"And, what did I tell you about giving up?" he scoffed at her.

She looked down, "Don't give up?" she said shyly.

Vegeta nodded at her waiting for her next move.

"Ok daddy, I'll twy again," she beamed in excitement. He decided he would never get used to her mood swings and smiled at her as she ran off to attempt to catch the bird once more.

Vegeta crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back on the park bench, soaking in the sunlight. He supposed this wasn't the worst way to spend his training break.

Fresh air, no teenage brat to deal with, no nagging wife to have to cover for on the teenage brats behalf when he got into whatever mischief at school; just a small moment of peace.

Vegeta didn't notice a blonde woman in her early 20s had sat next to him until she spoke in a tone he didn't care for.

"Single father huh?" the suggestive connotation was there as she motioned to Vegeta's bare ring finger.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, wondering why this was becoming a regular occurrence. Earth women were idiots, he'd blast her if Bulla ever became like that.

The woman sat there poised seductively, waiting for a response and Vegeta momentarily thought about giving her an honest answer. The last wedding band Bulma had ignorantly demanded he wore was melted into a scolding liquid as an energy beam left his palm. Now there's an explanation that would probably make this harlot question his sanity.

Vegeta was thankful that Bulla chose that moment to return to his presence.

"Daddy, this one is bwoken," she held out the duck which was in an unfortunate condition, well to put it bluntly, it was dead. Bulla hadn't exactly learned to control her higher than average strength.

This was an observation Dr Briefs had noted when he narrowly saved his kitten from the toddlers death grip. Since then he had built her a large set of robotic pets to play with whom she could be as rough as she wanted with.

Bulla had obviously not understood the difference between those mechanical companions and the bird she was holding that was, well used to be, alive. She held the dead duck out in the air at her father waiting for an explanation. This sure frightened the blonde woman a whole bunch and Vegeta chuckled as she shrieked and scrambled away in a rush.

"Just leave it behind, I'm sure someone will come to fix it," Vegeta suggested trying to avoid his daughter becoming upset, "But you caught it now didn't you?"

"Yes, did you see me?" she grinned in pride.

He tussled her hair in admiration, deciding he liked her like this. Content with herself over the destruction of mere farm critters. Heaven help him when she grew into a bratty teenager like Trunks, acting as if the world was ending at every single insignificant problem.

"I saw. Good job," 'For getting rid of that peasant,' he added in his head.

Vegeta stood up straight as he felt the ki flaring. It was distinct, obviously Kakarot's Super Saiyan 2 level, pulsating in the distress signal.

Vegeta took one look at his daughter debating whether it would be safer to leave her on her own here in the park or take her with him to whatever threat awaited that Kakarot needed help with.  
He decided there was nowhere safer for her to be than with him.

"Come on princess," Vegeta held out his hand for her to come, "I'll take you for a flight."

She lit up in sheer joy and cuddled into her dad as Vegeta took to the air in haste holding his daughter tightly flying at top speed to Mt Paozu.

* * *

Gohan's assistant walked into his private office reciting memo points and his messages as she walked in.

"And you will need to meet with Dr Krane immediately after the 3pm conference and-" she stopped talking when she noticed he was no longer in the room.

"Huh?" she wondered as she looked over an open window, "I wonder where he went?"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a two part story. Please note, things that didn't seem important to the plot will become important in the second half. Hope you are enjoying so far.

_Love: HerosReprise_


	2. Part Two

_**A/N: **__Thanks again for reading everyone, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I really enjoyed writing this fic. The Son family are simply lovely. I hope to share my passion for them in many more stories to come :)_

* * *

**It's Time**

_Part Two_

* * *

Videl was sitting on the throw rug on the floor. Her contractions were becoming a little more regular and she would curse at Goku at the conclusion of each one.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

'Whoa, she's starting to sound a little like Frieza now,' Goku thought and continued to hold her steady hoping either Gohan or Chi-Chi would get there soon.

Another contraction, Videl started to cry again. 'I she need the drugs,' she blubbered to herself.

"Videl, do you think I should… check… on the baby?" Goku asked, ushering his way to the 'delivery zone.'

"UH-uh, You think I'm going to let you 'check' on my baby after I just witnessed you destroy a steel plated phone?! NO WAY," she refused

"But… the cord might be wrapped around it's neck?" Goku suggested, trying to avoid her panicking, it was merely a possibility. He didn't know a lot about pregnancies or babies, but he knew that there could be issues when it came to the delivery.

Videl thought about it, wondering why she had gone into labour so soon, maybe there was something wrong with the baby, or with her.

"You're right… You have to get my baby out of me RIGHT NOW!" Videl screeched.

She attempted to rip her track pants off so that she wasn't so constricted. She couldn't care less about Gohan's dad breaking a fairly important barrier of personal space. All that mattered right now was the baby and that it would have a safe delivery.

Goku situated himself in front of her wondering which would be the most appropriate method of checking, with his hands or with his eyes. He started to reach his arm under her dress.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS KAKAROT!?" Vegeta bellowed, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. He turned dramatically to get the hell out of there as fast as he could.

"Wait Vegeta, It's not what it-" Goku called.

"VEGETA? You called in Vegeta!? I'm in labour and you thought it would be best to get in more IDIOTS. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Videl shouted.

It clicked now what they were doing, at least Vegeta could look Kakarot in the eye now.  
The harpy was in labour, made sense, still, Vegeta was not going to be sticking around for the bundle of joy to arrive this whole situation was making him sick.

"Vegeta, don't leave, I need your help," Goku called to him.

"My help? Have you gone completely mad? Get her to a hospital," he barked.

Bulla climbed out of her father's arms and trotted her way over to Videl whilst Goku and Vegeta started their little spat.

Another contraction had Videl screaming and crying. This didn't seem to frighten Bulla as she walked right up to Videl and placed her little hands on her stomach.

"She doesn't want to go to the hospital, I tried all of that," Goku pleaded.

"Well where is your Brat? This is his mess, not mine," Vegeta concluded.

"ARGHHH, IF YOU TWO ARE DONE HAVING YOUR PERIODS I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE," she yelled.

"Yep," Bulla announced, getting everyone's attention, "It's a girl alwight," she smiled. Bulla became excited that she would have a girl to play with, Trunks and Goten were just not very fun anymore.

"How do you know?" Videl panted, her demeanour soothed a little. Bulla had been the first one to keep completely calm, act happy even.

"Becuz it's a girl baby, I juss know," she clapped.

Videl smiled at the toddler, hoping she was right to feel excited and not worried, which was all Videl was feeling.

"Neither of you are leaving!" she announced to the two Saiyans in the doorway, "One of you has to hold me up while the other checks how many centimetres I am dilated," she was calm but her authoritative voice was not one to disobey.

* * *

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said to the clerk as she collected all of her groceries and prepared to bring them into her hover car.

She pulled out her shopping list, checking off the things she had.

"Hmm, just need to go to the bakery and then I'm done," she said to herself.

…

"Hello ma'am," the baker greeted at the counter, "What can I get for you?"

Chi-Chi started reciting the long list of products her crazy hungry family would require for maybe, the next few days before she would have to come and do this all again.

"OH MY GOD!" the man exclaimed.

Chi-Chi smiled sheepishly, "I have a big family you see," attempting to explain her huge carbohydrate filled order.

The baker screamed like a little girl and ran for the back door.

"What is the matter?" Chi-Chi questioned, confused as she turned around to find a giant green alien in the little shop standing behind her.

She gasped slightly from his sheer size before realising it was only Piccolo.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Videl is going into labour," Piccolo revealed.

She dropped her bags on to the floor, hearing some jars smash.

"SHE IS!?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yes," Piccolo said covering his sensitive ears, "Now come on, I can fly you faster than your hover craft."

"But, who is with her?" Chi-Chi panicked, fearing she would be on her own if Goku had decided to go back out and train like he usually does.

"Goku is, and Gohan is on the way but I imagine she will need your help," Piccolo also felt some others approaching the area but decided not to think much of it.

"We have to get the on call doctor," Chi-Chi suggested, "I know his address, we will just have to fly him out with us."

'That's probably not going to go well considering how that human just reacted,' Piccolo thought. People were not used to huge green aliens and probably were not willing just to accept a lift via flight.

But they would certainly need a medical professional, 'hmmmm,' Piccolo thought for a moment...

"I have an idea, let's move," he grabbed Chi-Chi's forearm leaving her bags on the floor and whisked her out of the store and into the air.

* * *

"Are you sure it was the distress signal?" Goten whined as he and Trunks flew towards Mt Paozu preparing to land at Goten's place where several ki signatures were all over the place.

"Yes Goten, I at least train a little to be able to recognise things like this," Trunks rolled his eyes at him.

"HEY, I train," Goten pouted.

"Yeah right, your wrist maybe," Trunks snickered.

"Gross," he punched him in the shoulder.

The two landed outside the house and burst through the door in haste.

"Hey dad, we got the signal and – OH MY GOD!" Goten was unbelievably mortified by the image.

Vegeta was holding Videl with one arm around her upper waist and another on her back as he sat behind her bracing her upright and Goku had Videl's dress wide open, unfortunately for all to see, as he was checking her dilation.

"Oh GREAT! More of you MORONS showing up! That's exactly what I need right now!" she seethed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she screeched at them with all her might.

"Happy to," Trunks muttered as he struggled to find a place to look. He began pulling Goten away who was holding his hands over his eyes.

"My eyes!" he cried.

"Go get Gohan!" Goku ordered them as they started leaving in the same urgency they arrived.

"And take Bulla with you!" Vegeta barked.

Bulla was sitting happily in the debris of the broken table and plates eating little scraps of food that had fallen on the floor. She was unphased by all of the yelling and cursing.

After guiding Goten out, Trunks quickly ran back into the house with his eyes closed and picked up his little sister before leaving for good. It would be a while before he could ever set foot in that house again.

"We'll get Gohan," Trunks said, loud enough for Videl to hear as they left.

They took off into the sky, in the direction of Gohan's ki. Bulla started squirming in Trunks' arms.

"Take me back to daddy," she demanded, threatening to throw a tantrum.

"Why were you guys even there?" Trunks asked, unsure why seeing his father trying to help was the most disturbing part of the whole thing to him.

"Take me back. It's gunna be a girl baby, I wanna see da girl baby," she squirmed again, almost breaking free.

"Calm down Bulla, we'll go back after we find Gohan," Trunks reasoned, not wanting to drop her.

"We're going back? Nu-ah, we're not going back. I'm living with you for the next few months. I don't think I can look at Videl in the eye for a while. Or my dad for that matter, there's a strange image," Goten shuddered.

"Twuuunks," Bulla whined, her tears freely falling now.

"Heyyyy, don't cry. I know, I'll let Goten hold you while we fly. You like Goten don't you?"

"NO!" Bulla glared at Goten as she said it.

That was unusual, only last week was she prancing around the house telling Bulma that Goten was her new boyfriend. Everyone had thought it was too cute to burst her bubble so she just let her continue.

"Oh Gee, thanks a lot Trunks, now she hates me," Goten complained.

"Oh well, you should probably get used to women saying no to you anyway," Trunks snickered and Bulla laughed along with him, not understanding the joke but knowing it was at Goten's expense.

'Just you wait Trunks, I'll turn Gohan's kid against you someday,' Goten vowed.

* * *

"No… I don't think a baby is going to be able to fit through yet," Goku said rather bluntly.

"Kakarot, this is not how I envisioned I would spend any part of my day," Vegeta growled, still holding Videl upright.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, this isn't what I thought would happen today either but you can leave as soon as Gohan gets here," Goku promised.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GOHAN!?" Videl barked.

"Probably far away from here if he had any brains," Vegeta mumbled low enough so she couldn't quite hear. Gohan's ki was still quite far off but there was someone else approaching.

"ARGHHH," Videl screamed out again.

"Oh, shut up woman, it's just a little discomfort, get over it," Vegeta uttered, getting sick of all of her volume.

Goku looked at Vegeta in fear, wondering what on earth would possess him to say something like that. He gulped as he turned to a red faced Videl looking like she was about to explode.

"A LITTLE DISCOMFORT HUH?! HEY IF YOU WANT TO CARRY A TEN POUND SAIYAN AROUND FOR SEVERAL MONTHS AND PUSH IT THROUGH YOUR VAGINA THEN I WILL WELCOME YOUR CRITICISM, UNTIL THEN, YOU CAN SHUT YOUR ARROGANT MOUTH!"

Vegeta had nothing to say but sure gave Goku an eyeful of hate.

* * *

Piccolo had flown Chi-Chi to the doctor's home in the village and she explained to him the emergency. She had him sit in the passenger side of her hovercraft.

She however, only acted like she was driving it, whilst Piccolo held the craft from underneath and flew at top speed the entire distance home, cutting the travel time tenfold. Piccolo managed to go unseen by the doctor, and as he placed the car down he quickly made himself scarce.

"Boy that car ride was something, I have never flown that fast before," the doctor commented as he struggled to adjust to a stationary velocity.

"Quickly, Quickly," Chi-Chi hurried out of the car, turning back to nod once at Piccolo in thanks.

"Ma'am in situations like this, it is best not to panic," the doctor reassured and collected all of the equipment he would need.

Chi-Chi got to the door and opened it to find _the_ most unusual scene before her.

"I CAN SEE A HEAD! AHHHH!," Goku panicked, which made Videl panic.

"Is it ok, what does it look like?" she shrieked.

"I don't think I should answer," Goku said. It wasn't pretty.

"Goku, what is going on?" Chi-Chi shrieked. Her hands were shaking in shock as she looked over all of the destruction and mess in the house and the horrible predicament Videl was in.

"Oh, Chi-Chi, thank God you're here," Goku said, relieved.

"I'm out!" Vegeta announced, feeling as if he may throw up. Passing off the job of supporting Videl to Chi-Chi, as he rushed outside to find somewhere to vomit.

"We brought the doctor Videl, everything is going to be ok," Chi-Chi reassured, placing herself behind Videl for support. She started instructing her on the correct breathing techniques.

The two had a strange mother-daughter style relationship which neither of them had ever had in the past. Chi-Chi didn't remember much of her own mother, nor did Videl. Chi-Chi had always wanted a daughter of her own and secretly hoped that Videl's baby would be a girl.

Videl felt a lot better with Chi-Chi there, since she actually had a clue what she was going through, but she still needed her husband.

The doctor came in, trying to remain calm as he quickly put on a pair of gloves and sterilised some other utensils that he may need to use.

"Doc, you better check this out, I think we have a head?" Goku said in a rather objective tone, as if he wasn't weirded out by the whole situation in the slightest.

He instructed Goku to move away so that he could do his job.

"No, that's not a head, that's a leg, it looks like your baby is upside down," the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Videl flipped out.

'Does that mean it will have legs where its arms are and arms where its legs are?' Goku wondered to himself.

"It means the delivery is going to be a little more complicated but I have delivered countless babies from such a position, so you do not need to worry. Now, how far apart are the contractions?" the doctor asked Goku.

"Contractions?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Oh Videl, I am SO sorry I left," Chi-Chi apologised when she realised what an idiot her husband was.

"Uhh, Doc, that's not a needle is it?" Goku trembled.

* * *

Trunks and Goten finally caught sight of Gohan flying like a bullet towards them.

"Gohan, good we found you," Goten said.

"What's going on, I felt the distress signal, is everyone ok?" Gohan questioned rapidly, obviously uncomfortable not knowing what was going on.

"Videl's gone into labour," Trunks answered.

"What? That can't be right, she's not due for another month."

"If she's not in labour, then there is all sorts of 'wrong' going on in that house," Goten said, cringing at the graphic memory.

Gohan looked very worried, if she was delivering prematurely than it could mean there was a complication.

"And it's gonna be a girl baby," Bulla added with a cheer.

Gohan smiled meekly at the girl's optimism but was far too worried to wait around. Picking up to full speed, Gohan flew right past Trunks and Goten not caring that they were not fast enough to keep up with him.

"Rude," Trunks said as the older demi-Saiyan disappeared into the horizon, "I guess we better follow him back."

"I think heterosexuality has been ruined for me," Goten exaggerated, the image of Videl's birth canal burning his retinas.

"Was it really all there in the first place though?" Trunks snickered, and took off with Bulla quickly before Goten could have a chance to blast him.

* * *

"Ok, now Push, Push, keep pushing," the doctor recited.

"I AM PUSHING!" Videl groaned, "FROM NOW ON, LETS JUST ALL ASSUME THAT I AM ALWAYS PUSHING!"

Goku and Chi-Chi were supporting her back, encouraging her to keep going, that she can do it.

"Ok that's good we've got two legs. That's ten toes," the doctor said with a chuckle.

Videl paused to marvel at the thought and drew another deep breath in order to summon the strength to push again.

"Ok that's good, Videl. Keep it up. Now sir?" the doctor called out Goku.

"Me?" Goku pointed at himself.

"Yes, I'm going to need your help, I would usually have a midwife around for this but you will have to do. Are you the Father?"

"No, he's the grandfather," Chi-Chi said, feeling excited she got to say the g-word.

"Ok, well this delivery position can be dangerous for the baby's neck, I need an extra pair of hands to help guide the baby out successfully, do you understand," the doctor spoke sternly.

"What do I have to do?" Goku stuttered.

He took a look down at the baby's legs that were covered in blood and other miscellaneous fluids, luckily he had a stronger stomach than Vegeta.

"Videl is going to push in a moment and the child's torso will appear. You need to place your hands either side of it and help the baby out. It is very important you do not attempt to pull it out too quickly or apply too much pressure as you could damage the neck, do you understand?"

Goku stared wide-eyed at the doctor. He wasn't sure he could manage being so careful, what if he stuffed it up? Chi-Chi certainly wasn't all that sure he could manage it, she was looking rather concerned.

"You can do it Goku," Videl said between breaths, "I trust you."

Goku smiled lightly and nodded, of course he could do it. It was his grandchild after all.

"Ok are we all ready?" the doctor asked.

"Ready," Goku nodded and moved to a position where he could help.

"Now as hard as you can Videl, lets Push!"

* * *

Gohan touched down in his parents' front yard looking around to find Vegeta and Piccolo standing outside.

"What's going on?" he asked desperately.

"Get in there quickly Gohan or you will miss it," Piccolo said.

Gohan burst through the door just in time to see the final push.

"Congratulations," the doctor said as he prepared to cut the cord, "Now were you aware of this extra appendage?" the doctor said as he examined a limp tail hanging from the baby.

Goku was still holding onto the child with his hands at her sides, it looked as if there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, we know, now gimme," she was exhausted but Videl just _had_ to have a hold. After the cord was cut and tied, Goku gently handed the baby to its mom, feeling unusually upset that he had to let go of the little miracle.

"Videl?" Gohan said in shock as he walked closer, wondering if this was all real.

"Gohan," she breathed in utter joy as she began crying in happiness. "Come here and meet our baby."

Gohan turned to the doctor, "Are they both ok?" still worried something may have been wrong. Goku stood up straight and grinned largely at his son, nodding that it was all ok.

Exhaling all of his dread Gohan finally allowed the happiness to sweep over him. The bliss of witnessing his wife's first interaction with his child, at least he did not miss this moment. This moment was all that mattered.

"Oh Videl," Gohan rushed to her side and swapped with his weeping mother for the position of back support, pulling her up to him and watching the marvellous being they had created experience it's first moments of existence.

"I love you, little baby," Videl said, as Gohan reached his arms around Videl so he could help hold the little angel.

"Perfect," was all Gohan had to say as he nuzzled his cheek against Videl's neck, deciding he would never leave again.

Videl looked up from the baby to see Goku with his arms wrapped tightly around Chi-Chi who was crying into his chest, as if the joy was simply too much to bear.

Goku hadn't taken his eyes off of the baby since it arrived.

Videl caught his gaze, 'thank you' she mouthed.

* * *

The Z-Fighters had responded rather promptly to the distress signal, if nothing else it was a good drill in testing it.

Majin Buu had flown Mr Satan over and he was seemly the most anxious of the people waiting for news outside. The others included; Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla and Goten.

Footsteps were heard and all eyes turned to the door as Goku stepped out. Smiling his usual goofy grin. He nodded to Hercule that he could go inside now, and the man rushed into the house.

"Well, what is it Goku, what happened?" Krillin asked.

"It's a granddaughter," Goku said, through his grin.

Everyone couldn't help but look at each other in admiration and cheer. Not even at all upset that they were falsely called over, expecting an emergency.

Trunks patted Goten roughly over the head, "Congrats Unco Goten!"

"You mean Un_cle _Goten?"

"I know what I meant," Trunks chuckled.

"A girl huh, I told you dinnit I? Now when do I get to meet her KAKAWOT!?" Bulla scowled as she stood pointing Goku in the face.

Trunks and Goten couldn't contain their laughter at the perfect Vegeta impression.

"Oh Gee. We gotta get you some white gloves and boots if you're gonna start calling me that now aren't we," Goku laughed, patting her on the head patronisingly. She turned quickly and bit him on the wrist.

"Ow," he snatched back his arm, wondering if he should rethink his excitement over his grandchild being a girl.

"Now, now, calm down Bulla, you'll meet her when you meet her," Vegeta spoke sternly to her lifting her up and carrying her away before she could terrorise anyone else.  
"And Kakarot, don't you ever call me over to help you ever again," he scowled, wishing he could take back the last few hours of his life. When he walked far enough away he commended his daughter on an excellent bite.

"You know how parents aren't supposed to have favourites?" Goten said to Trunks.

"Yeah?"

"I guess that's was always a lie," Goten teased.

Trunks didn't care too much but smacked Goten in his side anyway.

"Speaking of parents…" Trunks said as Gohan walked out holding the freshly cleaned and wrapped baby girl.

Gohan had moved Videl to the bedroom after they had cleaned her up so that she could properly rest. Hercule and Chi-Chi told him they would keep an eye on her whilst he brought out the baby to introduce to everyone waiting patiently.

They all gathered a little closer waiting for him to speak. Gohan nodded in thanks to Piccolo who was standing in the back, a smirk on his face. His mother told him how much help the Namekian had been and he was very appreciative.

His little brother was moving around like a little kid on a sugar high trying to get the best viewable spot to meet his knew niece.

His father was right by his side, already reaching out to hold the little girl again. Gohan had no idea what Goku had just been through or how he had managed to do what he did, but he was thankful. Goku Son had once again saved the day.

"Everyone," Gohan cleared his throat a little, "I'd like you to meet, Pan Son."


End file.
